


Not Just A Game

by Cookiemonster2000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Alice as Little Sister instead of Mom, Connor and co. are humans, F/M, Hank is Dad except instead of baking he drinks, It's a homestuck/sburb au, Jericho are trolls, as well as a few other background characters, but you gotta do what you gotta do for dialogue practice, forgive me these hands have sinned, i mean.... i gUESS kara is kinda rose and connor is kinda john?, i think i'm funny., its anyones guess, literally do not read this unless you're ready to accept the cringe, or is it the other way around, this got out of hand quickly, this is literally the worst thing i've ever written literally im sorry it exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Connor and his friends get trolled.(A fic written entirely from pesterlog conversations.)





	1. Fights And Peacemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue practice that got out of hand.
> 
> My mind goes from "I wonder what the D:Bh characters' classpects are, haha!" to "i'm writing this au." in about a minute flat. new record, my dudes
> 
> Hopefully you find this funny. (The characters are supposed to be around 17 years old.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *backflips in* I accidentally deleted this chapter hahahahahaha end my life  
> (A short oneshot-ish thing written entirely from dialogue--I mean, pesterlogs. Jericho are trolls; the others are humans. This makes a lot more sense if you know homestuck but you can read it without knowing anything about homestuck as well.)

livingCyber [LC] began pestering blueberryDawn [BD]  
BD: hello?  
BD: connor??  
BD: connor!  
BD: please answer your messages, i think a cute girl is trying to get in contact with you!  
LC: Oh, I didn't realize Chloe was messaging me.  
LC: Thanks for letting me know, I'll get to her right away.  
BD: oh, hush up. >:/  
LC: :1  
BD: >:)  
BD: ok but this is serious and i need you to listen to me!  
LC: I am all ears.  
BD: thank you very much.  
BD: did you get a message from anybody new today?  
LC: Just another troll.  
LC: They're really getting out of control these days.  
BD: tell me about it!!  
BD: but actually, like. what did they say?  
LC: Oh, just that everything was my fault forever.  
LC: There was some pretty creative name calling in there.  
BD: wait. you *have* been contacted?  
LC: Yes, right as we started our session this morning, actually.  
LC: Why?  
BD: oh, shit.  
LC: What?  
BD: i'll get back to you.  
LC: What is it?  
blueberryDawn [BD] is now offline!  
LC: Kara, what's happening.  
LC: Kara, we tell each other everything, remember?  
LC: Kara, I don't want to have to get Gavin to spy on you for me, but I will do it.  
LC: You can see me, right? I'm flipping off the camera. Are you happy?  
LC: And I never flip things off, it's beneath me.  
LC: Kara.  
LC: You have one minute to answer before I resort to drastic measures.  
LC: Kara!  
livingCyber [LC] ceased pestering blueberryDawn [BD]

livingCyber [LC] began pestering darklitDamage [DD]  
LC: What's going on with Kara?  
DD: she didnt tell you  
DD: lmaoooooo  
LC: Cut the crap, Gavin. This is serious.  
DD: im serious  
DD: look at my serious face  
DD: im doing my serious face just for you con  
LC: Where is Kara? She always responds to my messages.  
DD: news flash asshole  
DD: you arent the center of her universe  
DD: even if you clearly want to be  
LC: What's that supposed to mean?  
DD: forget it  
DD: if she didnt tell you whats going on with the trolls then she doesnt want you to know  
DD: thats all there is to it  
DD: deal w it ya dildo  
LC: You are so completely unpleasant to talk to.  
DD: fuck dude  
DD: im sorry  
DD: didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable  
DD: here ill make it up to you  
DD: heres some hearts  
DD: <3 <3 <3  
DD: im told these mean 'i love you'  
DD: whatever that means  
DD: are you comfortable now man  
DD: hmmm  
DD: are you assured of my love  
DD: ok im gonna assume youre offline cause no way would you let that slide  
LC: I'm here.  
DD: whoa shit it speaks  
LC: You're her server player, I know you can see what she's doing through your browser.  
LC: So. Please.  
DD: please what  
LC: . . . Please, tell me who she's talking to.  
DD: gasp  
DD: you asking me to spy on the lovely lady  
LC: No!  
LC: Just peer into your browser for a second and tell me who she's messaging.  
DD: thats spying idiot  
LC: Not if I apologize after!  
DD: damn  
DD: you are a grade-a piece of shit  
DD: but im gonna help you anyway  
LC: Thank you.  
DD: but only so i can see Kara blow up at you later for pulling this stunt  
LC: . . . I'll take what I can get.  
DD: ok the pesterlog of the dude shes talking to is cambrigecrow  
DD: kind of a weird name but to each his own i guess  
LC: Thanks again, Gavin.  
LC: Also, you suck.  
DD: you swallow fucklord  
DD: later  
darklitDamage [DD] ceased pestering livingCyber [LC]

cloverSoft [CS] began pestering darklitDamage [DD]  
CS: What's goin on?? Neither Kara nor Connor are answering my messages!  
DD: what nothing  
CS: Gavinnnn  
DD: nothings happening  
CS: Are you lYING TO ME??  
DD: what no  
DD: never  
DD: how could i lie to you  
DD: ..........sweetheart  
CS: Shut uppppp!  
CS: You're an imbecile.  
DD: imbeculen  
CS: Omg.  
CS: Okay,,, look.  
DD: looking  
CS: Kara's offline and she's NEVER offline.  
CS: I know you can see her because you're her server player!  
CS: Tell me what's happening.  
DD: shes just messaging this dude  
DD: and uh  
DD: killing imps when they try to get in her room  
CS: :O!!!!!  
CS: She's messaging someone new???  
DD: wow that sure was the thing to focus on of the two things i just said  
DD: and yes seems so  
CS: Is he cute??  
DD: fuck  
DD: no  
DD: i mean i have literally no idea because i havent seen him  
DD: but nah hes an ugly fuck  
CS: Lol!!  
CS: Okay, I trust you.  
DD: bout the dude being ugly  
DD: you better  
CS: That nothing's going on! God!  
CS: Just keep me posted.  
DD: will do  
CS: In other news! I've finally figured out how to alchemize things.  
DD: wow really  
DD: only took you what  
DD: three hours of looking at that machine i dumped on your roof  
CS: Video games are hard! Especially in real life!  
DD: no theyre not  
CS: >:P  
CS: I've been dreaming about this game for years. Literally.  
CS: I know more about the nuances of Sburb than you ever will!  
DD: doubt it  
CS: Oh, shut it.  
CS: I'm about to build some totally adorable stuffed animals out of my old stuffed animals!!  
CS: WATCH ME!  
DD: what dont waste your grist on shit like that  
DD: i am the sole provider for this family and youre sapping literally all my grist  
DD: and using it to make dumb shit like  
DD: i dunno  
DD: an unholy amalgamation of your stuffed rabbit and your stuffed puppy  
CS: It's not unholy, it's cute as BALLS!  
CS: Look at himmmm!!  
DD: no thanks  
DD: talk to you later i gotta get back to providing for your impulse purchases  
CS: Thanks, honey! :3 <3  
DD: okay  
CS: Get outta here!  
DD: okay  
darklitDamage [DD] ceased pestering cloverSoft [CS]

cambrigeCrow [CC] began trolling blueberryDawn [BD]  
CC: Verd1ct?  
BD: bad news, she already contacted him.  
BD: for a while, actually!  
CC: Sh1t.  
BD: that's what i said, haha!  
BD: are you *sure* you can't go back in time and stop her?  
CC: That's not how th1s works, unfortunately.  
CC: 1 don't have the power to t1me travel. Not my aspect.  
BD: but i thought you said you could contact us at any point.  
BD: theoretically she could have not sent them yet... right?  
CC: Again. Not how th1s works.  
CC: 1n any case. Having him conf1rm to you that the messages were sent further cements the future 1n wh1ch she sends them.  
BD: what about offshoot timelines?  
CC: They're doomed and we aren't going to talk about them.  
CC: Bad news, end of story.  
BD: oh, well.  
CC: It was defin1tely her, then?  
BD: he said it was a troll. she's the only one who's properly trolling, right?  
CC: To my knowledge, yes. . .  
CC: Although Josh 1s ser1ously cons1dering 1t.  
BD: well, hopefully he's going it the normal temporal route.  
BD: like us!  
CC: . . . Yeah.  
BD: what.  
CC: Un1mportant th1ngs. Don't worry your pretty l1ttle head about them.  
CC: Just know that 1've been watching th1s whole t1me and recogn1zed that none of th1s 1s your fault s1nce the beg1nn1ng, ok?  
BD: none of *what,* though??  
BD: you haven't explained what actually happened!  
CC: R1ght, 1 haven't.  
CC: Because 1f 1 told you, you'd take measures to prevent 1t from happen1ng.  
CC: Throw1ng us all 1nto a doomed t1mel1ne.  
BD: i'm not even sure if i believe this timeline nonsense.  
BD: sounds like a load of hooey, to be frank!  
BD: a load of hooey that prevents people from getting things done!  
CC: Never change, Kara.  
CC: But ser1ously 1 can't tell you.  
BD: uuuuuuuuugh fiiiiiiiine.  
BD: ...oh, my god.  
CC: What?  
BD: connor's been messaging me for the past fifteen minutes.  
BD: oh, no fucking way did he actually  
CC: Hang on. 1'm gett1ng messaged, too.  
BD: do it.  
BD: BOY  
CC: Do you know th1s guy?  
CC: Wow, he's be1ng very standoff1sh.  
BD: I DON'T KNOW HIM.  
CC: . . . 1s that an actual "1 don't know h1m" or an "1'm d1sown1ng h1m" k1nd of "1 don't know h1m"?  
BD: both!  
BD: i mean, no, what? i don't know him!!  
CC: 1 see.  
CC: Damn, he's got h1s kn1ckers 1n a tw1st.  
BD: please don't say things like that.  
CC: Hm.  
CC: Well, 1 guess th1s 1s goodbye, Kara.  
BD: huh??  
CC: He's tell1ng me to stop messag1ng you forever.  
CC: Who am 1 to argue w1th that?  
BD: BOIIII  
blueberryDawn [BD] ceased pestering cambrigeCrow [CC]

livingCyber [LC] began pestering cambrigeCrow [CC]  
LC: What are your intentions with blueberryDawn?  
CC: What.  
CC: My 1ntent1ons??  
LC: Yes, your intentions.  
CC: . . . W1th Kara, you mean?  
LC: How do you know her name??  
CC: 1 know a lot of th1ngs about you guys.  
CC: Names are probably the last th1ng you have to worry about.  
LC: Okay.  
LC: No.  
LC: I am not dealing with this again!  
LC: You trolls are all the same!  
CC: Lmao.  
LC: Quit talking to her.  
CC: . . . Wa1t. Ser1ously?  
LC: Yes. Stop it. She shouldn't have to deal with trolls.  
CC: She seems to be enjoy1ng MY company.  
LC: Bullcrap.  
CC: Want me to copy you the conversat1on, douchelord?  
LC: No, I don't believe you. About anything!  
CC: 1'm tell1ng Kara about th1s r1ght now.  
CC: She'll get a k1ck out of th1s.  
LC: Wait.  
LC: Don't do that.  
CC: Too late!  
LC: Okay, she's--  
LC: What did you tell her??  
CC: The truth? What k1nd of person do you take me for?  
LC: This conversation isn't over. I'm going to deal with her.  
CC: Woooooooooowwwwwwwwww.  
CC: You're toast, b1g man.  
CC: You make 1t a hab1t of shoot1ng yourself 1n the foot?  
LC: Leave me alone!!  
livingCyber [LC] blocked cambrigeCrow [CC]

livingCyber [LC] began pestering blueberryDawn [BD]  
BD: bOY  
BD: YOU  
BD: BET T E R  
BD: S T O P  
LC: Oh, there you are. I was wondering what corner of the World Wide Web you'd scurried off to.  
BD: who do you think you are??  
LC: My name is Connor, I'm a human sent by our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ.  
BD: CUT THE BULLSHIT BOY  
BD: DID YOU START MESSAGING SIMON  
LC: So it is a dude.  
BD: WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH ME MESSAGING A GUY  
LC: He's a guy and he's a huge troll. Haven't you been trolled by him before?  
BD: ok, NO, first of all  
BD: and second of all, what's the big deal?? i message gavin!!  
LC: Yes, but Gavin's a little shit.  
BD: I DON'T UNDERSTAND???  
LC: Just stop talking to him.  
LC: Whatever problems you're having with your game, I'm sure we can solve it without his help.  
BD: UH?????  
BD: PEOPLE HAVE DIED PLAYING THIS GAME??????  
LC: Which is a terrible shame.  
BD: You don't even *KNOW* where hank is,,,  
LC: He is somewhere in the Medium and he can take care of himself.  
BD: i'm fighting off imps and trying to find alice amid the chaos!!  
LC: I applaud you for your bravery.  
BD: connor.  
BD: WE CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!!  
LC: I always work alone.  
BD: you are the wORST  
BD: IT'S OFFICIAL  
BD: YOU'VE SURPASSED GAVIN ON THE ASSHOLE-O-METER  
LC: Well, sorry that I don't want to trust a random guy you've just met on the internet claiming to know the game's inner mechanisms.  
BD: AND STILL RISING! SEEMS HE'S GOING FOR THE WORLD RECORD  
LC: You know what?  
LC: Message him if you want. I don't care.  
LC: I'm going to find Dad.  
BD: bring a computer in case you need to ask me questions, then.  
BD: remember who saved your ass when the meteors were coming. prick.  
LC: . . .  
BD: get out of here, connor.  
LC: I'm not trying to insult you, you know that.  
BD: go find hank, connor.  
LC: I'm just trying to do what's best for all of us!  
BD: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BD: you!!!!!!! little!!!!!!!!!!  
BD: i cannot. goodbye.  
blueberryDawn [BD] ceased pestering livingCyber [LC]  
LC: Kara, I'm sorry.  
LC: Shit!

flightyButtercup [FB] began trolling livingCyber [LC]  
FB: HEY  
FB: HEY DUDE  
FB: I KNOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND STOPPED MESSAGING YOU, YOU CAN RESPOND TO ME NOW.  
LC: Oh, my god.  
LC: Do you have to type in all capital letters? It's so jarring.  
FB: THAT'S THE POINT, MOTHERFUCKER.  
FB: MY MESSAGES SHOULDN'T BE ""EASY TO READ"".  
FB: NOTHING SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU.  
FB: BECAUSE  
LC: Here it comes.  
FB: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WITH YOUR INCOMPETENCE!  
LC: For the last time, I haven't ruined anything.  
LC: And I'm seriously not in the mood for any more of you trolls.  
FB: BECAUSE OF THE FIGHT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?  
LC: How did you know about that? Did Cambrige tell you?  
FB: HOW THICK CAN YOU BE.  
FB: I'M TELLING YOU I CAN SEE YOU.  
LC: Which is impossible.  
FB: BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT, I GUESS.  
FB: BUT THIS IS ABOUT HER, ISN'T IT.  
LC: You don't know that.  
FB: OH, BOO-HOO.  
FB: RELAX, LOSER.  
FB: YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO GET OVER THIS SPAT PRETTY QUICKLY, I CAN TELL YOU.  
FB: I CAN SEE YOU TWO ON MY OTHER BROWSER, ABOUT TWO HOURS IN THE FUTURE  
FB: GETTING REAAAAALL CLOSE.  
LC: What the hell! You can't--  
LC: First of all, I don't even need to tell you why you can't see into the future. Much less see onto my planet.  
LC: Secondly, I don't even know what you're implying!  
FB: LIP LOCK.  
FB: SMOOCHERS.  
FB: I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU'D CALL IT.  
FB: SOMETHING RED, I CAN TELL YOU THAT.  
LC: STOP!  
LC: See, now I've raised my voice!  
FB: YOU'RE TYPING.  
LC: Tone, whatever! You've actually upset me, congratulations!  
FB: MY PLEASURE.  
LC: She's never going to kiss me.  
FB: OH.  
FB: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
LC: What's so funny??  
FB: I'M SORRY, DID I SAY IT WAS CONSENSUAL?  
livingCyber [LC] blocked flightyButtercup [FB]  
flightyButtercup [FB] began trolling  livingCyber!  
FB: WOW, TESTY.  
LC: I can't believe you're implying I would kiss her without her consent.  
FB: SHE'S NOT EXACTLY IN A POSITION TO GIVE CONSENT, DUDE.  
FB: TWO MINUTES IN THE FUTURE, SHE'S THANKING YOU FOR IT.  
LC: . . . what?  
FB: YEAH.  
FB: VERY. . . AWKWARD ABOUT IT, TOO.  
FB: DAMN, SHE'S FORMAL.  
FB: WHY DO YOU LIKE HER AGAIN?  
LC: I suddenly understand nothing.  
FB: ACCURATE.  
FB: KAY, IT'S GETTING ANNOYING TO TALK TO YOU NOW.  
LC: Oh, now you're getting bored.  
LC: That figures.  
FB: I FEEL LIKE I HELPED YOU OUT IN SOME WAY, WHICH IS UNACCEPTABLE.  
FB: SO I'M JUST GONNA GO.  
LC: Sure you don't want to tell me anything more about this kiss?  
FB: HAHAHA! THE KISS YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT I CAN SEE.  
FB: THAT I'M WATCHING AGAIN, JUST BECAUSE I CAN.  
FB: YOU SURE ARE BAD AT IT. DAMN.  
LC: Stop that!!  
LC: Just! Quit looking at it, okay?!  
FB: THOUGHT I COULDN'T SEE INTO THE FUTURE.  
LC: You're right, you can't.  
LC: So just shut your fucking mouth.  
FB: WHOA!  
FB: YOU'RE NOT USUALLY ONE TO CURSE!  
LC: I'm not?  
FB: NO, YOU'RE A LITTLE PANSY.  
LC: I can curse anytime I want to! I'm no pansy!  
FB: KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, BUDDY BOY.  
FB: ALSO, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SO QUIT BLACK HITTING ON ME.  
LC: Don't flatter yourself!  
FB: YEAH, THAT. LIKE THAT.  
LC: I'm starting to believe you really are an alien!!  
FB: OH, NEVER MIND.  
FB: NICE OUTFIT, BY THE WAY!  
LC: Huh?  
FB: NOT THE ONE YOU'RE WEARING NOW. THAT ONE SUCKS.  
FB: THE GREEN ONE, ABOUT A HALF HOUR INTO THE FUTURE.  
LC: I hate green.  
FB: THAT'S WHY I LIKE IT.  
FB: CHEERS!  
flightyButtercup [FB] ceased trolling livingCyber [LC]

blueberryDawn [BD] began pestering cloverSoft [CS]  
CS: Hey girl, what's going on?  
BD: connor's being a douche.  
BD: that's really all there is to say on the matter.  
CS: Ohhh, noooo!  
CS: D:>  
CS: Do you want to talk about it?  
BD: no!  
BD: don't worry about me, okay?  
CS: I mean. . . I'm going to worry about it either way, so. . .  
BD: weird question.  
BD: have you been getting trolled today?  
BD: like, specifically today.  
CS: No. I haven't been messaged.  
BD: okay, good.  
CS: Actually, wait. Yes, I have!  
BD: ughhhhh  
BD: ok, who was it? can you send me the pesterchum handle?  
CS: Uhm.  
CS: Are you sure? I didn't think you really did the whole counter-trolling thing.  
CS: I thought that was more Gavin's pastime.  
BD: i'm not going to counter troll him!  
BD: i just wanna know who it was for reference.  
CS: I'll just copy you the whole conversation, okay?  
BD: i mean, all right.  
CS: Here!  
CS: superduperweirdconvo.rtf  
BD: ok, i'm opening it.  
BD: um...  
CS: Yeah. It's something.  


[SuperDuperWeirdConvo.rtf]  
cinnamonPeace [CP] began trolling cloverSoft [CS]  
CP: im s0 s0 s0rry ab0ut that.  
CP: really really truly s0rry!  
CS: What?  
CS: Sorry about what??  
CP: it!  
CP: y0ull know s00n i guess!  
CP: i just wanted y0u t0 kn0w in advance i d0nt mean any 0f it!  
CS: Any of what??  
CP: its n0t actually y0ur fault.  
CP: i all0wed myself t0 be f00led against my better judgement!  
CS: Fooled by who? About what? And why are you typing like that??  
CP: like what?  
CS: With your "o"s as zeroes??  
CP: its my quirk. every0ne needs a quirk.  
CS: A quirk?  
CP: g0tta keep it hard t0 aut0matically dec0de 0ur p0tentially inciniary messages.  
CP: especially when y0ure a l0wbl00d.  
CP: which i actually am n0t. but y0u kn0w. p0int still stands.  
CS: WHAT IS A LOW B L O O D  
CP: 0h shit!!  
CP: i g0tta g0 n0w, 0k??  
CP: we're kind 0f  
CP: uhm, under attack?  
CS: Under aTTACK???  
CS: Who's attacking you?  
CP: s0mething n0t y0ur fault!!!  
CS: Oh, that clears things up for me, then! Thanks so very much!!  
CP: sh00t, here she c0measfsdfaa  
CP: afkdfap-000FAIDFASLKFASDI  
CP: OKAY. BITCH. LISTEN.  
CS: W h a t  
CP: WE'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU.  
CP: QUIT MESSAGING THIS LOSER AND GET ON WITH YOUR FUCKUP OF A GAME.  
CS: I thought it Wasn't My Fault??  
CS: Quote: --fucking You?  
CP: FAEHIFADLKAFDOOFDS CP: GOODBYE  
cinnamonPeace [CP] ceased trolling cloverSoft [CS]  
[End RTF]  


BD: sounded like a different person at the end there.  
CS: Yeah.  
CS: I just love being targeted by these guys! Jeez!  
BD: i like how you had this saved on your pc, too.  
CS: Um. . .  
BD: tell gavin to message him.  
BD: send me the text file afterwards, ok?  
CS: What? Why me? Why don't you ask him to do it?  
BD: because, even though he's a twit, he'd jump through fire for you.  
CS: Um??? hUH????  
CS: I beg to differ!!!  
BD: just do it, ok?  
CS: As if Connor wouldn't jump through fire for YOU!!  
BD: no, he wouldn't.  
BD: he'd probably try to find a way to put it out.  
BD: "strategically" letting me burn to death by "working smart, not hard"!  
CS: ... Are you okay?  
BD: nope! talk to you later, i've got a sister to find.  
blueberryDawn [BD] ceased pestering cloverSoft [CS]

contrastIgnition [CI] began trolling darklitDamage [DD]  
CI: Good Morning, Human.  
DD: oh hell  
CI: I Am Told That You And Your Companions Have Been Targeted By My Friends.  
CI: I Would Like To Offer You My Sincere Apologies.  
DD: yo what the fuck  
DD: why are you typing like that  
CI: Like What?  
DD: like That  
CI: I Still Am Unsure Of What You Are Referring To.  
DD: okay whatever  
DD: lets get to the trolling already shall we  
CI: I Do Not Intend To Troll You.  
DD: k  
CI: I Am Serious!  
CI: I Am Trying To Peacefully Reach Out To Another Species!  
CI: It's ... Kind Of What I Do At This Point.  
DD: k  
CI: Is That All You Have To Say?  
DD: what would you have me say sir  
CI: There's No Need For Formalities.  
CI: I'm Just Trying To Be Polite!  
DD: You Are Trolling Me Check The Top Of The Page  
CI: Are You  
CI: Are You Mocking My Quirk?  
DD: ahA  
DD: you DID know what i was talking about  
CI: What  
DD: dont play dumb motherfucker ive caught you in my trap  
DD: my expertly dug hole with expertly laid fake grass over it  
CI: You've Lost Me.  
DD: oh no douchebag theres no getting lost from me  
DD: no escape from the law  
DD: are you ready for your interrogation  
CI: What The Fuck  
DD: sit your fine ass down in my uncomfortable metal chair  
DD: and stare vacantly into the wall as you attempt to play dumb  
CI: Make It Stop  
DD: but im gonna send in the big guns  
DD: thats right  
DD: our leader  
DD: the one and only connor  
DD: shaking in your alien booties yet  
CI: I  
CI: Alien Booties??  
DD: connors gonna getcha  
DD: hes the best in the business  
DD: you otta be afraid of the con man  
DD: wait fuck that doesnt work if hes a cop  
DD: how about  
DD: the con air  
DD: oooh man con air  
DD: how do i  
CI: I'm Very Uncomfortable Right Now  
DD: get through one night without you  
DD: if i had to live without you  
DD: what kind of life would that be  
DD: oh i need you in my arms  
DD: need you to hold  
DD: you are my world  
DD: my heart  
DD: my soul  
contrastIgnition [CI] blocked darklitDamage [DD]  
DD: fucking finally


	2. What Do You See?

contrastIgnition [CI] began trolling livingCyber [LC]  
CI: I Am Going To Help You Now  
LC: Oh, delightful! Just what I needed, another troll.  
LC: Are you hitting on Kara, too?  
LC: Or perhaps you'd rather just laugh at me?  
LC: Your friends already have those bases covered, so you can get the hell out now!  
CI: What The Hell  
CI: I Just Said I Was Going To Help You  
CI: You Still Haven't Entered The Ectobiological Section Of Your Game And I Think It's Time We Changed That  
LC: Ectobiological section??  
CI: You Have To Go To The Lab, First Off  
CI: And Then Do Whatever You Are Naturally Inclined To Do After That  
LC: Um.  
CI: What, What Is The Problem  
LC: There's a lab?  
CI: ...  
CI: Looks Like I Have My Work Cut Out For Me

DD: so yeah im heading over now  
CS: wOW! All these cool guys messaging me!  
CS: There's almost not enough shades to go around!  
CS: B) B) B) B) B)  
DD: i mean yeah  
DD: cause i take them all  
DD: theyre all mine now motherfuckers  
DD: ive got all the coolness here  
CS: Good thing I'm the only one who knows your secret.  
DD: oh and whats that  
CS: That you're actually secretly a HUGE DORK!!!!  
DD: thats so untrue i cant even deal  
DD: my poker face almost just slipped off my stoic face from the shock of such slander  
DD: whoops just fucking with you my poker face will never slip thats part of what makes me such a cool guy  
CS: Well first off, if slander is written, it's called libel, actually.  
DD: does it look like i give a fuck  
CS: And second off! You SO are too a dork!!!!  
CS: Just look at all that roleplaying you do with me!  
DD: thats different thats like  
DD: ironic  
DD: its not for serious  
CS: It's for... fun?  
DD: no hell no  
DD: its like  
DD: making fun  
CS: Oh, of course.  
DD: yeah  
CS: Making fun of who.  
DD: oh  
DD: hm  
CS: Yes, choose your next words carefully.  
DD: yeah okay  
DD: actually lets change the subject because this is getting uncomfortable all of a sudden  
CS: All of the sudden.  
DD: no not that screw that  
DD: okay but look  
DD: im coming over to your planet  
DD: i think that theres something after you  
CS: Of course there's somebody after us!  
CS: Did you forget about the guy doing random flying teleportation surprise murders all around the medium?  
CS: Does the name Peeeeerkins ring a bell to you?? Hmmmm?  
DD: after specifically you  
DD: its not just about that guy anymore  
DD: con says theres some major shit going down with the game  
DD: something went wrong i guess  
DD: karas going fucking nuts over on her planet over i dont even know what  
CS: She can't find her little sister, Gavin.  
DD: well okay understandable but  
DD: do you know what im saying  
CS: Why would you think someone's after me specifically?  
DD: its like  
DD: a feeling i cant get rid of  
DD: like i have to protect you from something  
DD: something big is coming and its gonna hurt you if im not there  
CS: Well I hate to burst your bubble but I am perfectly capable on my own!  
DD: yeah when you say shit like that it worries me  
CS: Because you think I'm weak??  
DD: because you are a seventeen year old girl  
DD: and there are monsters running around  
DD: and literal superpowered beasts that want to kill all of us  
DD: not to mention this looming horror i cant stop sensing  
DD: its honestly kinda pissing me off at this point that i cant shake the  
DD: fuck! okay! time to leave!  
CS: Oh no!! What happened??  
DD: nothing not a thing  
DD: nothing to worry about dont worry about me  
DD: see you soon  
darklitDamage [DD] ceased pestering cloverSoft [CS]  
CS: See you soon, then?  
CS: Oh, dammit.

darklitDamage [DD] began pestering flightyButtercup [FB]  
DD: yo we got a problem  
FB: WHAT'S GOING ON?  
DD: quick explanation is there are three gavins down  
i gotta tie up some loose ends real quick  
DD: but yeah three of me just got cut down right ten feet away  
DD: chlo called it random teleportation flying surprise murders i think and thats exactly what it is  
DD: kinda unsettling to have your own blood splash over your nice new suit  
FB: YEAH THAT CAN BE UPSETTING  
DD: no i dont think youre taking this seriously enough  
DD: theres literally blood all over me like  
DD: im gogdamn drenched in fucking red tomato sauce except it came from my own alternate corpse  
DD: it smells  
DD: bad  
FB: YOU GONNA BE OKAY?  
DD: holy hell why do you care  
FB: I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T  
FB: I WAS JUST SEIZED WITH THE INEXPLICABLE DESIRE TO BE COMPASSIONATE AND I HATE IT  
DD: well stop it its making us both look weak  
DD: we dont care about anybody remember  
FB: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF. I'D FUCKING KILL FOR ANY ONE OF MY FRIENDS HERE.  
FB: EVEN JOSH, AND I TOTALLY HATE JOSH.  
FB: PLATONICALLY.  
DD: ok im flying over to chloes planet now but i have to reply to that one  
DD: you know on earth we dont have to specify that  
DD: you just made yourself look super fucking strange  
FB: ONLY IF THE PERSON SEEING THIS WAS A HUMAN  
FB: IF THEY WERE A TROLL THEY'D BE HAPPY FOR THE SPECIFICATION  
DD: well its only me reading it so calm your tits and accept the fact that love is love and hate is hate  
DD: romance is loving somebody and thats it  
FB: YOUR LIMITED PERSPECTIVE. IT MAKES ME LAUGH.  
FB: BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE LAUGHING.  
DD: yeah thats the thing i just got splattered with my own blood and now i really want a shower  
DD: too bad chloe destroyed my bathroom two minutes in  
DD: fuck  
FB: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER.  
DD: what are you my therapist now  
DD: fuck off  
FB: I KNOW REDROM WHEN I SEE IT, THAT'S ALL.  
DD: redrum what the fuck  
DD: im not about to kill her with an axe whats your damage  
FB: REDR O M!  
FB: RED ROMANCE.  
FB: ROMANTIC ROMANTIC, YOU WOULD CALL IT  
DD: oh  
DD: nah you dont know a thing about me and my feelings  
FB: YOUR FEELINGS ARE FISHY  
FB: I WOULD KNOW  
DD: what the hell does that mean  
DD: "i would know"  
DD: are you suddenly nautically themed now is that it  
FB: I WAS ALWAYS NAUTICALLY THEMED!  
DD: did i miss something or  
FB: I'M A FUCKING FISH YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!!  
DD: what  
FB: I'M A SEADWELLER. I BREATHE UNDERWATER. I HAVE GILLS.  
DD: are you like a mermaid  
FB: NO, NOT A MERMAID. FUCK MERMAIDS.  
FB: I AM THE HEIR TO THE THRONE. I HAVE THE PUREST BLOOD OF ALL OF TROLLS PRACTICALLY EVER!!!  
FB: AND BOY, DO I HATE IT.  
DD: this suddenly sounds like a soap  
DD: is your life a soap dude  
DD: do you need a romantic man in your life to heal your wounds  
DD: i mean im not volunteering im just wondering  
FB: FUCK YOU, I ALREADY HAVE A MAN AND HE DIDN'T JUST MAGICALLY FIX MY """WOUNDS"""  
FB: HE'S WONDERFUL AND SUPPORTIVE AND HE'S HELPING ME OVERTHROW OUR SOCIETY!  
FB: OR AT LEAST HE WAS GOING TO  
FB: UNTIL OUR SOCIETY GOT COMPLETELY DESTROYED  
FB: AND OUR REBELLION WAS RENDERED UNNECESSARY.  
FB: STILL KINDA BUMMED I COULDN'T LIBERATE ALL THE LOWBLOODS. >:(  
FB: INSTEAD THEY ALL DIED WHEN THE METEOR HIT OUT PLANETS  
DD: wow suddenly a weirdly terrifying offhand comment i can inexplicably relate to  
DD: our world was destroyed too  
DD: and us four are the only survivors as far as i know  
DD: give or take some family members  
DD: except the ones who already died  
DD: like my own bro  
DD: i mean i assume hes dead because that fuckin evil guy teleported him away  
DD: in hindsight i probably shouldnt count him out hes pretty tough  
DD: maybe he killed the man and now weve got nothing to worry about  
FB: OH, QUIT RAMBLING!  
DD: ok  
FB: ALSO, COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS  
DD: what blessings  
FB: HAS IT OCCURED TO YOU THAT YOU FOUR HAVE TO REPOPULATE YOUR NEW PLANET WITH HUMANS?  
DD: wait  
DD: what  
FB: OH, YOU ALL ARE SO DULL.  
FB: YOU. ALL. ARE. IN. CHARGE. OF. REPOPULATION.  
FB: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT *MEANS*?  
DD: i  
DD: please enlighten me  
FB: YOU GET TO GO FROG HUNTING WITH CHLOE!!!!  
FB: STUPID!!  
FB: FUCKING!!!  
FB: H U M A N!!!!  
FB: I REALLY DO HAVE TO SPELL OUT EVERYTHING!!!!!  
DD: hang on what about frogs  
DD: are frogs involved in this game or something  
FB: AJKFAHJGFDAFL;AFKD  
flightyButtercup [FB] ceased trolling darklitDamage [DD]  
DD: ah fuck  
DD: i wasnt even trying that time  
DD: im too talented for my own good  


livingCyber [LC] began pestering flightyButtercup [FB]  
LC: Come in, Female Alien Asshole. Come in. Krrrk!  
LC: Over.  
FB: THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT  
FB: I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION WITH GAVIN  
LC: Oh, I'm so sorry I had to pull you away from a *riveting* conversation with him.  
FB: HE'S FUNNIER THAN YOU ARE, AT LEAST.  
FB: EVEN IF HE IS STUPID AS BALLS.  
LC: Great, we're off to a wonderful start.  
LC: But whatever. In any case, your ""leader"" just vanished on me.  
FB: YEAH, HE WAS GOING TO CHECK ON THE BITCH IN THE PRISON HOLD  
LC: He left you to deal with me?  
LC: --You have a prison hold?  
LC: Wait, you have a *prisoner*??  
FB: OFF-TOPIC.  
FB: WHAT DO YOU NEED?  
LC: I need somebody to tell me what the hell I'm doing here.  
FB: MESS AROUND WITH THOSE ECTOBIOLOGY MACHINES. YOU SHOULD FIGURE IT OUT.  
LC: Helpful. Thanks.  
LC: The camera just locked in on some lady.  
FB: IT DOES THAT  
LC: Whoa what the fuck!  
FB: THERE IT IS  
LC: I have green goop now.  
LC: It literally scanned her DNA and now I have green sludge.  
LC: In a tube.  
LC: Why is this important again?  
FB: DO THE NEXT GUY  
FB: THIS IS ENTERTAINING  
LC: That's dad!  
LC: I have my own dad's DNA in a glass tube ten feet away!  
LC: That's the other two done. One of those was Kara's little sister for sure.  
FB: AND THE OTHER WAS GAVIN'S BROTHER, WASN'T IT.  
LC: ... What am I doing here? This suddenly feels important.  
FB: YOU'RE CLONING YOUR ECTOBIOLOGICAL FAMILIES.  
FB: LOOKS LIKE YOUR DAD IS YOUR DAD. CONGRATS.  
LC: Kara just got ... copied??  
FB: YEAH KARA IS THE PARADOX OF YOUR GAME  
FB: SHE ORIGINATED FROM HERSELF  
FB: PARADOXIALLY  
LC: That's not possible.  
FB: YOU JUST SAW IT HAPPEN!  
FB: BRING IT UP WITH THE FUCKING WEIRDOS WHO MADE THIS GAME, NOT ME!  
LC: Gavin and Kara are siblings, aren't they?  
FB: YEP  
FB: IF NOT SIBLINGS, THEY'RE DEFINITELY RELATED  
LC: I don't like that.  
FB: I'M NOT SURPRISED  
LC: I'm related to Chloe.  
FB: YEP.  
LC: Wow.  
FB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
LC: What?  
LC: I mean it wasn't like I liked her or anything!  
LC: It's just weird finding out your close friend from online who used to be a total stranger is actually your ectobiosister.  
FB: YOU'RE THE WORST  
LC: Wait, does this mean that Dad is related to Chloe's mom?  
FB: HOW THICK ARE YOU, DUDE  
LC: Apparently pretty thick.  
FB: YOUR DAD IS YOUR DAD, AND CHLOE'S MOM IS YOUR MOM.  
LC: I look nothing like either of those people.  
LC: Chloe's mom is actually african american? How is Chloe related to her?  
FB: IT'S ALMOST LIKE MAGIC, HUH?  
LC: Magic doesn't exist, shitstain.  
FB: JUST TRUST THE GAME. IT KNOWS WHAT IT'S DOING.  
LC: The game that says I have to clone my own parents and siblings and friends.  
FB: YEAH.  
LC: Oh, my god.  
FB: YUP  
LC: What just happened??  
FB: YUP  
LC: Can you see me??  
FB: AHAHAHAHAHA  
FB: THERE ARE BABIES NOW, GOOD JOB  
LC: Why are there infants here??  
LC: Did I literally just... create babies???  
FB: CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'VE CREATED LIFE  
FB: BE CAREFUL WITH THEM, THEY'RE YOU GUYS  
FB: I'M PRETTY SURE SIMON DROPPED HIMSELF ON HIS HEAD WHEN HE DID THIS PART  
LC: This one is me. It's chewing on my pants.  
LC: This is by far the strangest thing I've ever had to do.  
FB: HAS THE COUNTDOWN BEGUN YET  
LC: Gavin just smashed one of the glass tubes!!  
LC: I'm typing this with one hand because I'm trying to hold three babies at once!!  
FB: HIT THE BUTTON TO START THE COUNTDOWN, THEY'LL BE OUT OF YOUR HANDS SOON  
FB: LITERALLY  
LC: Why, what's going to happen to them?  
FB: DID YOUR DAD EVER TELL YOU HOW BABIES ARE MADE?  
LC: Actually, he did always tell me bs.  
LC: He told me they crash land on earth on meteors.  
FB: AND HE WAS EXACTLY RIGHT.  
LC: Oh, no.  
FB: OH YES  
LC: Aaaand Baby Chloe just spit up on me.  
LC: All over my nice new suit, too.  
FB: THAT SUIT LOOKS TERRIBLE SHE DID YOU A FAVOR  
FB: NOW MAYBE YOU'LL CHANGE OUT OF IT  
LC: You wish!  
LC: Ok. There they all go.  
LC: Literally. Teleported out onto meteors.  
LC: It's a Christmas miracle.  
FB: YOU'RE WELCOME.  
FB: NOW YOU'VE SUCESSFULLY COMPLETED THE CHAIN OF ORIGIN FOR YOURSELF AND YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY.  
FB: NO MORE WORRYING ABOUT THE SOURCE OF YOUR EXISTENCE.  
LC: I never did used to worry about the source of my existence.  
FB: WHAT KIND OF LIFE WERE YOU LIVING?  
FB: NEVER MIND, I DON'T CARE  
FB: MARKUS JUST GOT BACK, HE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE.  
FB: THIS WAS THE MOST BORING THING I'VE EVER HAD TO DO  
LC: I thought you were entertained by the babies.  
FB: BABIES ARE PRETTY CUTE  
FB: ALSO SEEING YOU TRY TO HOLD ALL EIGHT OF THE CHILDREN WAS GREAT, I CANNOT LIE  
LC: Of course you'd get a kick out of that.  
LC: Well, bye, then.  
FB: TALK TO YOU LATER!  
FB: I MEAN HOPEFULLY NOT BUT  
FB: INEVITABLY  
LC: Just leave.  
FB: FINE  
flightyButtercup [FB] ceased trolling livingCyber [LC]

cloverSoft [CS] began pestering blueberryDawn [BD]  
CS: Kara girl talk to me what's happening  
CS: I know something's up  
CS: Gavin just spazzed out and logged off and left me hanging he doesn't ever do that!!  
CS: And Connor just abruptly went offline...  
CS: I'm worried about him!  
BD: he's pouting. just ignore him.  
CS: He isn't pouting! He never pouts for this long!!!  
BD: well.  
BD: i kinda went off at him.  
CS: .... wHAT  
BD: yeah, i was pretty rude  
BD: i kinda mocked the fact that he was unsure about the trolls and yelled at him when he was overprotective about simon.  
CS: KARA  
CS: I'M TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO SMASH MY HEAD ON THE KEYBOARD RIGHT NOW!!  
CS: Whooooooooooooooooooookay.  
CS: Do you know WHY he was being overprotective??  
BD: i don't care, he was being rude.  
CS: HE THINKS YOU LIKE THE ALIEN, KARA  
CS: HE THINKS YOU LIKE THE ALIEN BETTER THAN HIM  
BD: that's ridiculous.  
CS: C O N N O R **IS** RIDICULOUS  
CS: YOU KNOW THAT  
CS: It's not your fault that you were mad he WAS being a little bitch but come on kara he was just scared!  
BD: he's a seventeen year old guy. he should know better than to get annoying when he's worried.  
CS: You're giving me serious mixed messaged rn Kara! Did u forgive him or not??  
BD: look!  
BD: fine. i'll message him and ask forgiveness for getting mad.  
BD: but he's gonna ignore me.  
BD: he's pouting, remember?  
CS: But what if he's not?  
BD: ... what are you getting at, chlo?  
CS: I got this awesome ass crystal ball a few minutes ago.  
CS: I'm trying to use it to track him down.  
CS: But I think he's in trouble!  
BD: hold up. you can find people?  
CS: Yeah, spacey powers are the coolest!  
BD: could you find alice??  
CS: I can try, after I find Con.  
CS: I'm getting better and better at mapping the worlds out in my head, I think it's the game giving me knowledge.  
CS: It's awesome as balls.  
CS: But I'm still trying to get the hang o  
CS: Oh my God.  
BD: what  
BD: what is it?  
CS: I'm  
CS: I'll be right back  
BD: chloe do not log off right now tell me what you see immediately  
BD: chloe!  
BD: CHLOE. GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAW.  
CS: Don't go to Connor's planet.  
BD: why not.  
CS: Just don't.  
BD: tell me what you see.  
CS: I CAN'T.  
CS: I CANNOT TELL YOU.  
CS: DON'T GO OVER AND LOOK, OKAY?  
CS: TRY TO LEVEL UP, KILL SOME MORE IMPS, YOU HAVE TO GET GOD TIER.  
CS: SIMON WILL HELP YOU.  
BD: can you at least try to find alice?  
CS: I CAN'T.  
BD: but you just said you would try!!  
CS: Oh, Kara!!!!  
BD: chloe.  
BD: chloe, what does that mean.  
BD: chloe if you leave i swear  
cloverSoft [CS] ceased pestering blueberryDawn [BD]  
BD: asfilgarfjklsdfhiasfLKASAJSFAFGHIAFLKAFDJLFIKDFSALIAFKN  


livingCyber [LC] began pestering contrastIgnition [CI]  
LC: Okay, so this is it.  
LC: My so-called patron troll.  
CI: I Don't Know Why You Keep Mocking That Term  
CI: It's A Pretty Good Term, I Would Say.  
LC: Whatever.  
LC: I'm just supposed to... go to sleep here?  
CI: Yes.  
LC: On this stone slab.  
CI: Yes.  
LC: The one with the weird looking symbol?  
CI: It Is The Mind Symbol  
CI: And Yes! It Is Your Quest Bed And You Must Sleep Upon It In Order To Reach The Top Of Your Echeladder.  
LC: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not going to be able to sleep on this thing.  
LC: It looks uncomfortable as hell.  
CI: I Would Offer To Put You To Sleep, But I Don't Have Those Powers.  
CI: Only Luther Has Those Powers!  
CI: And He Has Sworn Not To Get Involved In The Humans  
CI: He Is Very Uncomfortable With Them.  
LC: Did he message Gavin.  
CI: Possibly.  
CI: I Know From Experience That He Is A Very Rude And Uncomfortable Person  
CI: So It Is Quite Probable.  
LC: Goodness gracious. The poor guy.  
CI: Yes. Among Other People.  
LC: So, back on topic.  
LC: I have to lie down on this stupid stone slab and go to sleep.  
CI: Correct.  
CI: It Is Very Ceremonial  
LC: What's that gonna do?  
CI: Well.  
CI: You Will Wake Up  
CI: And Be God Tier!  
LC: Just like that?  
CI: Just Like That.  
LC: It feels like you're lying to me.  
LC: Are you lying to me?  
CI: What Why Would I Lie To You?  
LC: I don't know. I just don't like trusting you all of a sudden.  
CI: All Of The Sudden  
LC: No! All of *A* sudden! Why does everyone keep saying that, I don't get it!  
LC: Kara suddenly trusts you all and so we're expected to just jump on board.  
LC: Even Gavin is messaging a troll. It's bullshit.  
CI: What Is  
LC: The fact that fucking *Gavin* is on board with you trolls.  
LC: I'm gonna explore my world a little more. I don't feel very tired.  
CI: No! Get On The Slab! Now!  
LC: No, I'm not going to. You're full of it.  
CI: Trust Me, Please  
CI: If You Don't Want To Trust Me Or Like Me At All After This, That's Fine  
CI: But Just Now  
CI: Please  
CI: Just Trust Me And Get On The Quest Bed!  
LC: What's going to happen to me if I get on this slab? Am I going to be sacrificed in some satanic ritual?  
CI: This Game Is A Lot Of Things But It Is Not Satanic  
LC: Oh, that makes me feel better!  
CI: Please Time Is Running Out  
LC: What time?? Who said there was a time limit?  
CI: Hang On A Minute I Will Be Right Back  
CI: Just Sit Down On The Quest Bed At Least, You Don't Have To Go To Sleep  
LC: Fine.  


blueberryDawn [BD] began pestering livingCyber [LC]   
BD: connor.  
BD: hey, i'm sorry about spazzing earlier.  
BD: i know you're just trying to help us all out. in your own special little way.  
BD: even if your own special little way is to be paranoid and overprotective!  
BD: look, i know you read my messages the minute they pop up, i know you're seeing these.  
BD: gavin told me how you have a notification system set up with my account.  
BD: gavin tells me a lot of things.  
BD: connor, i'm sorry and i accept your apology, please message me back.  
BD: i can't find alice and i know it's hard, but i would really appreciate it if you came to my world and helped me find her.  
BD: i'd, um, make it worth your while?  
BD: ...damn it.  
BD: connor, i don't know what else to say to get you to come here.  
BD: maybe a confession would do it?  
BD: ...  
BD: no?  
BD: ha. okay, well, that's pretty cold.  
BD: i kinda thought that you. . .  
BD: well. nevermind.  
BD: i'll find alice on my own.  
BD: let me know when you stop moping around.  
BD: i hope you can forgive me.  
BD: i miss you.  
blueberryDawn [BD] ceased pestering livingCyber [LC]

contrastIgnition [CI] began trolling candorianBrother [CB]  
CI: Luther Please Do Me A Favor  
BM: WH4T DO YOU N33D? TH1S 1S K1ND OF SUDDEN  
CI: I Need You For A Special Mission  
BM: I PROBABLY CAN'T H3LP YOU.  
CI: Yes You Can  
CI: Actually You're The Only One I Trust For This Mission  
BM: ...R3ALLY?  
CI: Yes Actually  
CI: I Need Someone To Fetch Amanda  
BM: F3TCH 4M4ND4??  
BM: 4R3 YOU CR4ZY? W3 C4N'T TRUST H3R!  
CI: Trust Me, I Know  
BM: 4ND YOU ST1LL W4NT H3R  
BM: WHY.  
CI: I Understand The Problem But I Need You To Meet Me At The Hold As Soon As Possible  
CI: We Can't Trust Her But We Need Her Powers, At Least Right Now  
CI: I Need Connor To Be Asleep In Time Of His Immiment Stabbing

LC: I'm sitting on the quest bed, just like you asked. Now what?  
LC: It's uncomfortable, just like I predicted.  
LC: Abracadabra, I'm a magician and a seer.  
LC: Now can I get down, please?  
CI: You Are Not A Seer  
CI: Otherwise You Would Not Have Allowed Me To Trick You Like This  
LC: What, trick me how??  
LC: I am nf;lafokfadknfaeif  
CI: I Am Sorry  
CI: I Truly Am  
CI: But This Is For The Best.  
contrastIgnition ceased pestering livingCyber [LC]

eleganceEngineered [EE] began trolling livingCyber [LC]  
EE: Hello there, John.  
EE: Sorry about that little mix-up. It was something that had to happen.  
EE: Right now you can't see these messages, because you're bleeding out on a stone altar.  
EE: That's my fault, technically, I'll be first to admit.  
EE: I can put people to sleep.  
EE: And the moment you happened to fall asleep, a certain individual happened upon your quest bed.  
EE: He showed you his stabs, as he has been doing to many all around your medium.  
EE: But you're still going to see these messages when you first wake up. And I would like to ask a favor of you!  
EE: I would like you to message me back.  
EE: So we can have a conversation!  
EE: My name is Amanda, and I will talk to you later.  
EE: Goodbye!  
eleganceEngineered [EE] ceased trolling livingCyber [LC]

livingCyber [LC] began pestering cambrigeCrow [CC]  
LC: Hey.  
LC: Hey, dipshit.  
CC: Well, 1f 1t 1sn't m1ster foot shot, 1n the flesh.  
CC: What can 1 do you for?  
LC: Your friend just got me stabbed.  
CC: Wow, and you're st1ll typ1ng?  
CC: 1ncred1ble.  
LC: Cut the shit.  
CC: Cons1der 1t cut.  
CC: You're god-t1er now, you've got noth1ng to compla1n about.  
LC: You all tricked me, just like I knew you would.  
CC: You're say1ng you KNEW we were go1ng to try to tr1ck you and you st1ll got tr1cked??  
CC: You must be dumber than you th1nk you are!  
LC: Quit turning this around on me, dammit!  
LC: The point is, I know now I can't trust you! I know for a fact.  
CC: Hmm.  
CC: Do you know that?  
LC: Yes!  
LC: Your "leader" tricked me into getting killed!  
CC: And then you became god t1er.  
CC: 1 th1nk you aren't th1nk1ng th1s through.  
LC: What do you mean??  
CC: Markus knew you wouldn't allow yourself to l1e down and get stabbed 1f you knew what was com1ng.  
CC: Since 1t's 1mportant that you become god-t1er, he tr1cked you 1nto 1t.  
CC: And now you're L1TERALLY 1nv1nc1ble.  
LC: What?  
CC: God-t1er means you're 1mmune to acc1dental deaths.  
CC: You can still techn1cally be k1lled by two means.  
CC: Hero1c and Just.  
CC: So don't go sacr1f1c1ng your l1fe for anybody and expect1ng to get rev1ved. That sh1t's permenant.  
LC: I'm ... immune to death?  
CC: That's what be1ng at the top of your echeladder means.  
CC: And you're lucky. Nobody here managed to do 1t except, for Markus and  
CC: Well. And Amanda.  
CC: But we're not go1ng to talk about her.  
LC: Why not? Who’s Amanda?  
CC: She wanted to message you, too.  
CC: Wanted to be your patron troll, actually.  
CC: But we d1dn't let her, luck1ly.  
LC: ... Yeah. Luckily.  
CC: She's actually locked up 1n the hold r1ght now.  
LC: What? You're fighting amongst yourselves?  
CC: We're a group of teenagers trapped on a meteor sh1p hurtl1ng through space h1d1ng out from a deranged superpowered monster who th1rsts for our blood.  
CC: Yes. We're f1ght1ng amongst ourselves.  
CC: Espec1ally s1nce one of us 1s a deranged man1pulat1ng psychopath!  
CC: She's actually k1lled a few of us at th1s po1nt.  
CC: Luck1ly North managed to knock her out and lock her up.  
LC: North did?  
CC: North was also the one who dec1ded she wasn't allowed to message you.  
LC: North did that?  
CC: Yes, moron. North d1d those th1ngs.  
CC: She wanted to harass you at f1rst but she's totally sw1tched up her game plan.  
CC: She th1nks you're the only hope for us to surv1ve and defeat th1s monster.  
LC: *North* is?  
CC: She may be a rage class but she's st1ll one of the good guys.  
CC: But 1’d suggest you focus on the g1rls on YOUR team. CC: Aka, you m1ght want to apolog1ze to Kara.  
LC: Oh.  
CC: And me.  
LC: No, not to you.  
LC: You were being a dick.  
CC: Fa1r. 1 can respect that.  
CC: Well 1've gotta get off. 1 have th1ngs to do.  
LC: Thanks.  
CC: Don't ment1on 1t.  
CC: Oh! And by the way.  
LC: What?  
CC: Don't go look1ng for your lusus before you f1nd Kara.  
CC: You won't l1ke what you f1nd.  
CC: Chow!  
cambrigeCrow [CC] ceased trolling livingCyber [LC]

livingCyber [LC] began pestering blueberryDawn [BD]  
LC: Hello.  
LC: Do you want me to read all of that up there? I didn't see it before.  
BD: don't!!!!!  
DB: i mean,,,, do whatever you want!  
LC: Still mad. All right.  
LC: I'm sorry about the way I was acting earlier and I'm sorry I didn't respond.  
LC: I was dead.  
BD: hahahaha  
LC: I was literally dead.  
LC: One of the trolls tricked me into getting on a slab and mind controlled me to fall asleep or something.  
BD: your quest bed??  
LC: Yes, that.  
LC: I got stabbed in my sleep and died.  
BD: ... oh.  
LC: But now I'm immune to death, apparently, so it was all for a good cause.  
LC: I'm still pissed about it, though.  
BD: i'm sorry.  
LC: Sorry for what?  
BD: for yelling at you.  
LC: Don't be. You were right. I was being a douche.  
LC: What did you say? That I had passed Gavin on the douche-o-meter?  
BD: the asshole-o-meter.  
LC: Haha. That.  
LC: Yeah, you were right.  
LC: Listen, you should come to my planet.  
LC: We have to talk about... things.  
BD: chloe told me not to go to your planet.  
BD: i still can't get ahold of her.  
LC: Why wouldn't you come to my planet?  
BD: i'm going to find out.  
LC: I have reason to believe your sister hitched a ride over here.  
LC: My dad got captured or something, but I think he was trying to find her?  
BD: why would he do that?  
LC: Because he's great and he would want to protect a kid?? Why wouldn't he?  
BD: i'm coming over.  
LC: Awesome, I'll tidy up a bit.  
LC: Can't let this place be a mess when my internet friend finally shows up at my door.  
BD: :)))))  
BD: see you soon.  
blueberryDawn [BD] ceased pestering livingCyber [LC]

cloverSoft [CS] began pestering darklitDamage [DD]  
CS: Gavin, please answer me.  
CS: I don't know what to do.<  
CS: I can't tell Kara why she shouldn't go.  
CS: She's going to be so upset!!  
CS: Mom is probably dead by now.  
CS: ra9 is nowhere to be found.  
CS: ... Gavin?  
CS: Gavin, are you there?  
CS: Why does everyone have to go offline at the most inconvenient times??  
CS: Oh, wait! I can just use my powers to find him!  
CS: I'm looking for you on LOHAC, Gavin!  
CS: Oh holy shit!! That's entirely too many of you!!!!  
CS: There's fifteen of you, Gavin??? WHY IS THERE FIFTEEN OF YOU???  
CS: ... fourteen of you.  
CS: Why did the number just drop down.  
CS: I really hope that doesn't mean what I think it means.  
CS: OH MY GOD!!!! IT DID IT DID IT DID IT DID  
CS: WHY IS THERE A DEAD YOU BY YOUR QUEST BED  
CS: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY  
CS: I AM NOT LIKING THE IMPLICATIONS OF THIS GAVIN  
CS: G A V I N  
CS: BOY SCREW YOU COMING HERE I'M GOING TO YOUR PLANET AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS  
DD: whoa holy shit calm down  
CS: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
DD: relax i couldnt see these while i was flying through space  
DD: im almost there just gimme a minute to find your house  
CS: YOU SCARED ME SO BADLY I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK GAVIN!!  
CS: I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE SAFE!!!  
DD: ok  
CS: NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS  
DD: which one you asked a lot of questions  
CS: ALL OF THEM!!!!  
DD: time travel  
DD: there that answers all your questions  
DD: i can do time travel now  
CS: Why were you making me wait, then?? Why couldn't you find my house and travel back to the first moment I sent those messages???  
DD: um  
DD: because im dumb as hell and didnt think of that?  
CS: I'll accept that answer. Get over here as soon as possible.  
DD: fuck its cold here  
DD: how do you live with snow  
CS: You get used to it.  
DD: frogs huh  
DD: you got frogs  
CS: I got frogs!  
DD: today we are hunting for the god frog  
DD: its a date  
CS: Whaaaaaat...  
DD: hey wasnt my idea  
DD: the all caps troll told me it was a thing couples did  
DD: to repopulate somehow  
CS: WHAAAAAAAT.....  
DD: i dunno man  
DD: she said it falls upon us to revive humanity  
DD: like specifically us through slime destiny or something  
DD: so  
CS: Oh, shut up and get inside, I see you loitering on my front lawn!!  
DD: youve never actually seen me before  
DD: that fact just occurred to me  
DD: youre not gonna like what i look like just so you know dont get your hopes up or anything  
CS: You couldn't possibly disappoint me in any way. Don't worry.  
DD: ive also never seen you and i dont know what you look like  
CS: Well I hope getting a hug from a strange blonde girl isn't too scary for you!!  
CS: I'M COMING OUT!!  
DD: about time haha i always knew you were gay  
DD: why i can hafgkgakaffdsao  
DD: see i told you snow sucks  
CS: Why are you still texting me????  
DD: just want the record to show that you tackled me into the snow  
DD: asklfdjkdfajkfsdl  
DD: Hello this is Gavin! I love frogs and snow!  
DD: I'm also a wonderful friend and a huge dork and I'm secretly in love wifadsfdafdsaf  
DD: none of that was true chloe stole my phone  
DD: let the record show that none of that was me talking  
DD: that was a flighty broad who snatched my device from my nimble fingers and began attempting to slander my name  
DD: libel i know its called libel  
CS: SIGN OUT OF PESTERCHUM, LOSER!  
DD: yes maam  
darklitDamage [DD] ceased pestering cloverSoft [CS]

cambrigeCrow [CC] began trolling blueberryDawn [BD]  
CC: Hello, Kara. Come 1n, Kara.  
BD: doooooork!  
BD: hey, how's it hangin?  
CC: You're 1n h1gh sp1r1ts, wow.  
CC: What's go1ng on over there?  
BD: i'm heading out to meet up with con.  
CC: ... Oh.  
BD: he apologized for being an ass, don't worry.  
CC: Ah.  
BD: i think he's actually really sorry!  
BD: he's been talking to north and markus, too.  
CC: 1 heard.  
BD: you ok? you seem weird.  
CC: We1rd? How? 1'm not we1rd.  
BD: hmmmm.  
CC: Ughhh.  
CC: Okay. We had to let Amanda out so she could put Connor to sleep.  
BD: oh yeah, i heard about that.  
BD: y'all killed him, right?  
CC: No, we d1dn't!  
CC: At least, not personally.  
BD: spilllll.  
CC: Okay, 1'm only go1ng to expla1n th1s so that when you meet up w1th the sh1tlord he won't m1slead you.  
CC: Connor needed to go god-t1er. 1t's character1st1c of the Alpha T1mel1ne.  
CC: Markus gu1ded h1m to the place he could god-t1er and told h1m to l1e down on h1s Quest Bed.  
CC: You have to d1e on your Quest Bed to god-t1er. That's the rule; 1t's always been the rule.  
CC: 1t's the reason that nobody on our team managed 1t except for Markus and Amanda.  
CC: D1dn't have the guts to off ourselves.  
BD: simon, that's terrible???  
BD: and not something to be ashamed of?????  
CC: 1t's a test of how much you trust the game to br1ng you back.  
CC: 1 was there w1th Luther and ne1ther of us could do 1t.  
CC: We were weak.  
BD: :(((((  
CC: Anyways.  
CC: Markus had to tr1ck Connor 1nto dy1ng on the bed, but he wouldn't stay.  
CC: He st1ll d1dn't trust us.  
CC: So he had no cho1ce but to br1ng Amanda out.  
BD: you keep bringing up this amanda!! who is she and what did she do?  
CC: Later.  
CC: 1n a nutshell. She has she ab1l1ty to m1nd-control.  
BD: wtf????????  
BD: and she's evil??? what???  
CC: Yeah, she used 1t to k1ll. Let's not get 1nto 1t!  
CC: Luck1ly, her powers only seem to work on our spec1es! She can only put you guys to sleep.  
BD: oh.  
BD: so she put connor to sleep.  
BD: how did he die?  
CC: Perkins.  
BD: aahhhhhhhh. okay.  
BD: i see. markus could see when the guy would appear there, so he orchestrated for connor to arrive right beforehand and be asleep where he needed to be when the guy arrived!  
BD: and then perkins stabbed him, not knowing it would make him more powerful!  
BD: you guys are really smart, great job!  
CC: You're a damn g1ft, Kara.  
BD: huh?  
CC: Forget 1t.  
CC: Anyway, you should probably go see Connor now.  
CC: 1 don't want you to be alone when you reach the castle.  
BD: why not?  
cambrigeCrow [CC] ceased trolling blueberryDawn [BD]  
BD: why is nobody telling me anything????

cinnamonProfessor [CP] began trolling cloverSoft [CS]  
CP: hey, space player!  
CP: the cute bl0nde 0ne!!  
CS: Hey, I know you!!  
CP: what n0 y0u d0nt  
CP: y0u sh0uldnt i mean  
CS: No, I definitely know you. You're that annoying purple one!!  
CS: What's your problem!!  
CP: what's Y0UR pr0blem??  
CP: i just wanted t0 ask y0u where y0u get 0ff ruining 0ur sessi0n!  
CP: we w0rked incredibly hard!!  
CS: Oh.  
CS: Ohhhhh!  
CS: This is the legendary trolling you were apologizing for?  
CP: what d0 y0u mean "the legendary tr0lling"??  
CP: im trying t0 figure 0ut what happened!!  
CP: im watching y0ur entry trying t0 figure 0ut where y0ur game went s0 wr0ng  
CP: and it turns 0ut that it is all Y0UR fault!  
CS: The entry mishap WASN'T my fault!!!!!!  
CS: It was NOT!  
CS: I just fell asleep!!  
CP: yeah at the w0rst time P0SSIBLE!!  
CS: I still don't even understand what I did wrong!! Yeah, rA9 jumped into the damn seizure kernel thing, sure!  
CS: but what does that even MEAN??  
CS: WHAT DID I DO???  
CP: the things y0u pr0t0type y0ur sprite with y0u als0 give the final b0ss 0f y0ur game!!!  
CP: Y0U MADE AN UNBEATABLE B0SS IS WHAT Y0U DID!!!!!  
CS: .....  
CS: I did?  
CP: y0ure the reas0n were all hiding 0ut 0n this stupid mete0r waiting t0 die 0r be rescued!  
CP: the ace 0f y0ur sessi0n (perkins) st0le the ring and g0t himself superp0wers.  
CS: THAT'S what happened???  
CS: That's why the guy had teleportation powers?  
CP: yes, because y0ur damn g0d lusus had th0se p0wers and then he became y0ur sprite.  
CS: Oh.  
CS: I'm sorry.  
CP: Y0U'RE DAMN RIGHT Y0U SH0ULD BE  
CP: wait what  
CS: I'm really sorry!  
CS: I never meant to cause that kind of trouble, with our session or with yours...  
CS: I guess I really am a huge fuckup of a player, aren't I!!!  
CP: ...... 0h.  
CP: i didnt mean t0--  
CP: are y0u crying????  
CS: That's right, you can see me! I forgot!  
CS: No, I'm fine. I am totally not crying.  
CP: y0ure t0tally crying  
CP: n000000 n0n0n0n0n0  
CP: im s0rry its really n0t y0ur fault  
CP: that y0u  
CP: fell asleep.  
CP: wait.  
CP: its n0t y0ur fault y0u fell asleep.  
CS: Yeah, you just said that!  
CP: n0  
CP: its REALLY n0t y0ur fault.  
CS: Huh???  
CP: arent y0u fr0g hunting?  
CS: I lost Gavin in the woods for a few minutes so I could have some breathing room.  
CS: I love the guy and I know he wants to protect me but he's really not giving me any space!  
CS: I really like my space, lollll  
CP: y0uve suffered fr0m narc0lepsy y0ur wh0le life havent y0u  
CS: Yeah, it's a condition.  
CP: n0 its n0t  
CP: its an amanda  
CS: What's an amanda?  
CP: i have t0 g0  
CP: l00k try n0t t0 get killed by perkins in the next ten minutes 0k  
CP: im g0nna ap0l0gize t0 y0u in the past and then ill get back t0 y0u  
CS: Why did you apologize to me in the past, anyway???  
CP: als0  
CP: have y0u been using y0ur spacey p0wers?  
CS: Don't remind me.  
CP: what did y0u see that y0u didnt want t0  
CS: Obviously you've seen it too.  
CP: y0u mean the lusii yeah  
CS: If by that you mean the family members  
CS: Yes.  
CS: I saw Connor's dad and Kara's sister at the castle.  
CP: dead.  
CS: Yes of course!!!!  
CS: I didn't know what to tell Kara except not to go there!  
CP: might want t0 check with y0ur p0wers 0n that 0ne  
CS: I've been trying to cut it off.  
CP: check.  
CS: OH NOOOOOO  
CP: what d0 y0u see?? there's this big black f0g 0ver the screen right n0w  
CP: 0n the mind players planet.  
CS: IT'S KARA!!!  
CS: SHE'S GOING CUCKOO BANANAS  
CS: SHE SAW THE CORPSES AND SHE'S COMPLETELY GRAY AND GLOWING  
CP: shes grimdark.  
CP: 0f c0urse.  
CS: PERKINS IS THERE  
CS: HOLY FUCKING SHIT THEY'RE FIGHTING  
CP: are they 0k????  
CS: No.  
CS: No, they're not.  
CS: Connor just got sucker stabbed, he's dead on the ground.  
CP: thats fine! what ab0ut her??  
CS: SHE'S PUTTING UP A HUGE FIGHT  
CS: COME ON KARA  
CP: she has t0 manage herself f0r a few minutes until c0nn0r regenerates  
CS: Connor's gonna regenerate?? thank GOD  
CS: I guess that means Kara's ok, too?  
CP: what?  
CS: She just got stabbed, too.  
CS: She's dead.  
CP: kara isnt g0d tier. is she.  
CS: God tier?  
CP: im 0ut 0f time i have t0 get n0rth  
CP: and amandas been 0n the c0mputers after all  
CP: why d0es everything happen at 0nce?  
CS: IS KARA DEAD FOR GOOD????  
CP: that depends 0n what c0nn0r d0es n0w i have t0 G0  
CP: 0h yeah and FIND GAVIN AGAIN  
CP: y0u have y0ur p0wers s0 i sh0uldnt have t0 tell y0u this but  
CP: perkins is 0n his way t0 kill y0u n0w that he thinks hes g0tten rid 0f the 0ther tw0  
CS: HE'S ON HIS WAY???  
CS: OK JUST CHECKED YUP HE'S ON HIS WAY  
CP: talk t0 y0u later  
CP: h0pefully i mean  
CS: HA!  
cloverSoft [CS] ceased pestering cinnamonProfessor [CP]

livingCyber [LC] began pestering flightyButtercup [FB]  
LC: Don't you DARE ignore me now.  
LC: Did you do this, too??  
LC: Did you orchestrate this?? LC: She's dead!! Her sister is DEAD!!!  
LC: IS THIS A GAME TO YOU??  
LC: DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, TOO??  
FB: NO!!! I DON'T THINK THIS IS FUNNY!  
FB: KISS HER, QUICK!  
LC: NO!!!!  
LC: Why would you tell me to do that???  
LC: THIS IS ALL JUST A JOKE TO YOU!  
LC: SHE'S DEAD. HER SISTER IS DEAD. MY DAD IS  
LC: HE'S DEAD.  
LC: And there's nothing I can do.  
LC: I failed.  
LC: I failed them.  
LC: I failed HER.  
FB: OKAY LOOK I APPRECIATE THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN  
FB: I MEAN I DON'T! THAT CAME OUT WRONG!  
FB: I APPRECIATE THAT YOU'RE NOT BEING A LITTLE PRICK ANYMORE AND PRETENDING YOU KNOW EVERYTHING AND ARE SMARTER THAN EVERYONE  
FB: BUT SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO ME  
FB: YOU CAN BRING HER BACK TO LIFE  
FB: YOU NEED TO KISS HER, IT'S PART OF THE GAME  
LC: Shut up.  
LC: I'm not going to fall for your shit anymore.  
FB: OH MY GOOOOOOOOD  
FB: LISTEN PLEASE  
FB: I HAD TO BRING JOSH BACK TO LIFE TOO  
FB: HE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME  
FB: I COULDN'T STOP CRYING.  
FB: WE'VE BEEN PALEMATES FOR YEARS AND KNOWN EACH OTHER FOREVER AND SUDDENLY HE WAS JUST  
FB: GONE.  
FB: THERE WAS VIOLET BLOOD EVERYWHERE  
FB: THE SMELL WAS OVERPOWERING, I KEPT GAGGING  
FB: MARKUS WAS YELLING AT ME OVER PESTERCHUM TO KISS HIM  
FB: HE KNEW HOW THE GAME WORKED BY THAT POINT  
FB: BUT I COULDN'T.  
FB: UNTIL I JUST... DID.  
FB: AND HE WAS OKAY, WE FOUND HIM ON PROSPIT LATER  
FB: AND YOU CAN DO THE SAME!!  
FB: THERE'S A TIME LIMIT, THOUGH, AND YOU NEED TO DO IT NOW.  
FB: SHE'LL WAKE UP OKAY ON PROSPIT!  
FB: TRUST ME.  
LC: Last time one of you asked me to trust you, I got stabbed in the back.  
LC: Literally.  
FB: YOU ARE GOD TIER NOW, CONNOR. YOU LITERALLY CAN'T DIE!!  
FB: AND THAT'S **THANKS** TO THOSE STABS!  
FB: SO JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE AND  
FB: KISS  
FB: THE  
FB: GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
LC: ...  
FB: GOOD JOB. I CAN SEE HER DREAM SELF ON MY SCREEN RIGHT NOW.  
FB: SHE'S AWAKE AND ALIVE.  
LC: She's okay?  
FB: YES, SHE'S OKAY.  
FB: SHE'S FLYING BACK OVER TO YOUR PLANET NOW  
FB: HEY, SHE KNOWS HER GATES!  
LC: Dad is still dead.  
LC: I can't kiss him or Alice back to life, can I?  
FB: NO YOU CAN'T  
FB: THEY'RE NOT PLAYERS  
FB: YOU KNOW THE RULES TO THIS GAME, DON'T YOU?  
LC: I don't know anything.  
FB: ANY GUARDIAN WHO ENTERS THE MEDIUM IS DOOMED  
FB: ONE WAY OR ANOTHER THEY'RE GOING TO DIE  
FB: ALTHOUGH THAT ISN'T ANY SORT OF CONSOLATION, I KNOW  
LC: Thanks for recognizing that.  
FB: I THINK IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SOME TWISTED METAPHOR FOR GROWING UP?  
FB: HOWEVER, IT'S ABSOLUTE SHIT AT MAKING THAT CLEAR, THOUGH  
FB: I MEAN, SUBTLETY IS NOT TO BE SNEEZED AT! BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS.  
LC: Where is she? I want to meet her as soon as possible.  
FB: SHE'S FLYING FOR YOUR HOUSE TOWER THING  
FB: WITH ALL THE STAIRS  
FB: SHE'S GOT A PRETTY DETERMINED LOOK ON HER FACE  
FB: LUCKILY THE GRIMDARK THING ENDED WHEN THAT BODY GOT KILLED  
LC: What was that, anyway?  
FB: WHAT WAS WHAT  
LC: What does it mean to go "grimdark?"  
FB: SHE WENT GRIMDARK, LIKE, INSANE CRAZY VIOLENT MODE.  
FB: SHE WENT CRAZY WITH BLOODLUST.  
LC: She didn't seem crazy!  
FB: WELL.  
FB: LOVE CLOUDS OUR JUDGEMENTS, DOESN'T IT?  
LC: I don't even have the energy to snap at you about that one.  
FB: OKAY, UH, SORRY TO INTERRUPT THIS INTELLIGENT EXCHANGE BUT I JUST GOT A MESSAGE FROM FUTURE CONNOR  
FB: THAT I NOW HAVE TO RELAY, APPARENTLY  
FB: HE SAYS THAT YOUR FAMILIES CAN BE OKAY  
LC: I thought they were doomed.  
FB: THROUGH SHENANIGANS.  
LC: What sorts of shenanigans??  
FB: HE SAYS, AND I QUOTE:  
FB: "ONE WORD. SCRATCH."  
LC: I have no idea what that means.  
FB: WELL, MAYBE SHE DOES.  
FB: HERE SHE COMES.  
LC: ...  
LC: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I kissed Kara!!  
FB: DELAYED REACTION, MUCH?  
LC: She was dead and I kissed her without her consent!  
FB: BRINGING HER TO LIFE AGAIN  
LC: Still!!  
FB: NO, NOT STILL  
FB: OH, JUST GET OVER THERE AND TALK TO HER  
FB: TELL HER YOU HAVE A PLAN!  
LC: But I don't have a plan!  
FB: YOU BETTER GET ONE, THEN  
FB: DEAL WITH IT  
flightyButtercup [FB] logged the fuck out.  
LC: North, get back here!  
LC: North!!  
LC: She's about to arrive! Help!  



End file.
